Kai (Orion)
| Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Occupation = security officer | Rank = lieutenant | Assign = | Insignia = 40px|Badge image. Sleeve insignia Epaulet insignia. | Mother = Vila | Father = Kazek | Homeworld = Vondem |Died = 2262}} In the Kelvin timeline, Kai was a 23rd century Orion man, a Starfleet lieutenant aboard the Federation starship . He was considered one of Enterprise s best fighters. Biography In the year 2248, Kai and his father Kazek rescued his sister from his mother Vila's deal with the Pacari. They then fled from Vondem, eventually settling on Earth an Nassau in the Bahamas. In 2256, Kai refused to attend Starfleet Academy if Gaila was not allowed to attend. ( | }}) By 2259, Kai was assigned as a security officer aboard . He flew a shuttle and accompanied Captain and the landing party to New Vulcan to help Commander Spock with his pon farr condition. ( | | }}) Five year mission Kai was part of the first landing party down to the jungle moon Parthenon 559 in 2260 and participated in the search and rescue operation of the mining personnel assigned there. ( ) In 2261, Kai accompanied Captain Kirk to investigate the massacre on the Klingon colony of Khitomer. He and the rest of the landing party were then captured by Commander and taken to Qo'noS as prisoners. Kai and Zahra were then able to subdue their Klingon guards as the Romulans and Section 31 attacked. Kai and the landing party were saved from Commander . They were then beamed aboard the warbird . There they met Commander L'Nar and the Section 31 agent in command. However, they were then beamed back on board Enterprise. Despite this , they went back down to the surface of Qo'noS to stop Section 31 from using the red matter on the Klingons. Kai and the rest of the party were then able to subdue the agents, until Lieutenant Yuki Sulu revealed herself to be Section 31 and held them at gunpoint. They were then taken prisoners again by the Romulans and then Section 31. Kai and the rest of the landing party were then returned to Enterprise following the self-destruction of the Romulan fleet. ( | | | }}) In 2262, Kai accompanied Captain Kirk and Dr. as they explored Hinrichs V. However, he was knocked out cold by a creature. He was then saved by Lt. Sulu's landing party. He and the crew were then stranded in the Delta Quadrant. ( | }}; |sub = }}) During the Enterprise's five-year mission, Kai was then killed when the Klingons of the boarded the Enterprise. ( | | | |sub = Manifest Destiny}}) Appendices Connections Background Kai was a lieutenant in his early appearances, with the appropriate one-stripe uniform insignia. Later appearances have omitted his wear of a sleeve rank stripe. No associated demotion has been directly referenced. Appearances ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ;2260 * 2261 * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" 2262 * ** "Part 1'' ** "Part 2'' * }} **''Part 1'' }} category:orions category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet operations division personnel Category:2262 deaths